


Count to Five

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [4]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	1. Part I

The Sister sifted through one of the Nameless Ghoul’s bedside drawers, taking the chance of him being in the bath, to steal back her underwear that he so cleverly acquired.

She pulled on the second drawer below the first, and when she did what she found made something in her stomach flutter.

The Ghoul then entered back into the room, wrapped only in a towel.

“What is this?” The Sister asked, pulling out from the drawer a leather collar that she dangled from a finger. It had four small rings around it, and attached to one of them was a leather leash.

The Ghoul laughed as he approached her. “What are you doing looking through my things?” He said, taking the collar from her.

The Sister looked at him, smiling in disbelief. “You like this sort of thing?” She said, taking the collar from his hands, her fingers brushing against his. She examined it in her hands, unknowingly biting her lip.

“You could say that,” and like a light bulb, an idea flashed into the Ghoul’s mind. He rested his hands on hers, moving closer to her.

The Sister looked up at him. “Well,” she began, before darting her eyes back down to the object in her hands, “I’ve never done anything like this before.” She moved her eyes slightly, staring at the droplets of water sticking and running down his stomach.

“Would you like to?” He asked, his voice soft and alluring. He lifted her chin to look at him. She searched his eyes, his gaze drawing her in. Her lips parted slightly and she nodded slowly.

“Wonderful.” He said softly, before meeting his lips to her parted ones.


	2. Part II

The Sister and the Nameless Ghoul stood in the middle of his quarters, before his bed.

“First thing’s first. Do you know our safe word?” He asked.

The Sister nodded. “Sulphur.”

“Good.” He said. “And know, that any time you want to stop, we will stop.” He rubbed his hands on her arms, reassuring her. The Sister breathed, nodding her head.

“So, coming here tonight, I assume you’ve followed the instructions I’ve given you?” The Ghoul asked, dropping his hands away from her. His tone had changed slightly.

“Yes.” The Sister nodded. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling, she was anxious, excited and perhaps a little scared. She wasn’t exactly familiar with how these things worked, or if it was really for her. In fact, in the time that she had been with the Nameless Ghoul, she feels that has learned a lot about the things that she did and didn’t like. So naturally, she’s been a little more open to a few things, and hopefully, this would have a positive result.

“Well, here are a few more rules and instructions.” He said, brushing her hair off her shoulder. “You will refer to me as ‘sir’ and nothing else, unless I say otherwise.” He brushed her hair off her other shoulder. “You are not to say a word apart from: ‘yes, sir’,” he trailed a finger from the side of her cheek, “'no, sir’,” down her neck, “'thank you, sir,’” down her chest and on her cleavage resting it on the neckline of her dress, “and ‘please, sir’.” He locked eyes with her, and after momentarily losing herself in his eyes, she nods.

“Yes, sir.” She replied, her voice slightly muted, getting caught in her throat.

“Good girl.” He said softly, a smile in his tone. “Shall we begin, then?” He reached his hand into one of his trouser pockets and pulled out the collar. He walked around her, the Sister lifted her hair away from her neck. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he set the collar around her neck.

“Good?” He asked, running a finger around the collar, making sure it wasn’t too tight. The Sister nodded. He then stepped away from her and made his way to the couch.

She stood in front of him now; his gaze bore into her, trying to decipher her thoughts or perhaps to intimidate her, to establish his role for tonight. Whatever it was, it was working.

He sat, spread out on the leather couch, knees apart. He had an arm across the head of the couch, while the other’s elbow rested on the armrest; a hand on his chin while he examined her.

“Take it off.” He gestured towards her with his hand.

The Sister inhaled and gathered the skirt of her dress in her hands before lifting it over her head and letting it drop next to her. He had instructed her not to wear her bodysuit, much less work to go through, he said.

He dropped the hand on his chin on the arm rest. The Sister heard the faint click of his tongue against his teeth, sensing a change in his mood. She froze slightly, her heartbeat began to quicken as he got up and made his way towards her. He walked around her and stopped behind her. His aura felt cold as he loomed behind her. His fingers trailed up her back before sliding them beneath her bra and unhooking it.

“Hands and knees. On the couch.” He said, his voice equally cold as he slid the bra straps over her shoulders; the cold air greeting her already sensitive nipples.

The sound of his voice sent tingles down her stomach. She followed and approached the couch. She mounted the couch, her knees sinking slightly into the cushions and rested her forearms on the armrest.

“I thought I told you to wear the ones that I liked.” His voice was flat.

The Sister gulped, he had made clear instructions for her to follow and judging from his tone, he wasn’t happy. The Ghoul was pertaining to her choice of underwear that evening, for he had a favourite pair that she wore. It was entirely made of a light mesh material that saw through to her skin, and a nude lace trim that ran along the hem and waist band. But she didn’t have them.

The Sister gulped. She turned her head to speak, but she stopped herself, remembering his instructions at the start. She waited for him to give her the cue. She could feel her heart in the bottom of her throat, she had already disobeyed him this early, and she wasn’t about to add on to that.

The Ghoul, seeing her hesitation, prompted her. “Speak.”

The Sister took another gulp, she answered. “I was looking for them earlier today when I saw the collar, and I couldn’t find them.” Her voice wavered. “So, I think you might still have them.”

The Ghoul stopped to think, underneath his mask he smiled. He did still have them, they were in the drawer at the opposite side of the bed, the one she didn’t get to open. He looked at the drawer standing next to his bed. He cleared his throat, stifling a chuckle.

“Well, you really should have thought about that before you came here tonight.“ He said as he approached her. He laid a hand on her, running it across her backside.

Upon not being able to find the missing underwear, the Sister thought that maybe she could make up for it with the ones that she did choose to wear. Unlike the Ghoul’s favourite pair, the Sister wore a pair of black cotton panties, but on the back of it was a panel, which was made of a similar see-through mesh material that was so cleverly cut into an almost diamond shape, framing her rump.

“But you know what,” the Ghoul tilted his head, following his hand as it ran across the garment, “I think I like these, too.”

The Sister breathed a sigh of relief, but for some reason, she knew this wasn’t the end of it just yet.

“Still,” the Ghoul started again, “no deed will go unpunished.” He tucked a finger underneath and ran it down the hem of her underwear, deliberately stopping at the curve between her thigh and cheek. He did this again with the other side, much to the Sister’s disappointment. The movement of his hand sent vibrations through the cloth, stimulating her growing need. The Sister found herself breathing quite deeply now, the anticipation of what’s to come and what was brewing between her thighs, she feels is a little too much to handle. In the back of her mind, she second guesses whether this kind of thing was really for her.

“Now,” the Ghoul said, with a little volume in his voice, but still as stern. “You’re going to count to five, is that clear?” He said, as he started to lift the hem of the Sister’s underwear, tucking it into the crack of her backside; he did the same to the other side. The shuffling of fabric only teased the Sister, every inch of movement sending shock waves to her folds.

A nervous gulp again, “yes, sir.” This is it.

“You may begin.”

She closed her eyes and licked her lips. “One.”

A loud smack rang across the room. The Sister yelped, she did not anticipate him being so heavy handed from the start.

“Go on.” The Ghoul ordered.

The Sister squeezed her eyes shut. “T-two.”

The Ghoul hit her other cheek, this time with much greater intensity than the last. It hurt, it hurt so much, but sensation only fed what was brewing in her belly. The Sister moaned, trying to absorb the wide spectrum of emotions that she was experiencing.

“Thr-” Before she could even finish uttering the next count, the Ghoul smacked her back again on the opposite cheek. The Sister groaned into her arm, rocking her hips back she felt the pressure of the bunched up fabric against her aching folds.

She felt tears start to form in her eyes as her flesh stung from the pain. The safe word, crawling to the tip of her tongue. She steadied her breath, once again trying to process every emotion, every sensation that she felt. It was agonizing, but it felt good more than it hurt.

“Four.” She moaned, and once again the Ghoul’s palm met her flesh. The Sister flung her head back, a wet moan leaving her throat. The Ghoul watched her aching form, he watched as she rocked her hips back again, her breasts lightly bouncing with her. In a situation where he was meant to be in control, and with the way she affected him, it felt that at this moment, it was the other way around.

“Five.” The Sister breathed, and finally the last strike. The Ghoul rested his palm on her, soothing the reddened flesh. He lowered his face to her ear.

“You’re doing so well.” He whispered. He straightened up once again, he then delicately pulled the Sister’s underwear over the curve of her ass and down her thighs.

“Stand up.” The Ghoul said, his voice low. He took her hand as she got to her feet, her knees felt weak as she did. She let her panties drop to the floor and stepped out of them. The Ghoul bent down to retrieve it, pocketing it on his way up. The Sister sniffed, now feeling somewhat embarrassed at how she reacted. She smiled as she wiped away her tears.

“You’re doing so well.” The Ghoul, whispered to her again, wiping a thumb on her check before resting his hand on her hip. “Do you want to continue?” He asked.

The Sister breathed, wiped her face for the last time and straightened up. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” A change of tone in the Ghoul’s voice. In one swift motion, he dipped his finger into her, quickly finding her clit. The Sister gasped and grabbed onto his sleeve at the unexpected touch. The Ghoul effortlessly circled his finger around her soaked clit. Locking eyes, he watched her crumble in his arms, the material of his trousers growing tighter as he did.

The Sister held onto the Ghoul as her knees felt weaker, his eyes growing darker with lust. After what felt like a lifetime, he withdrew his fingers from her, much to her displeasure. The Ghoul lifted to his hand to his mouth, but was stopped by the Sister. She held his wrist in her hands and folded every other finger, but one. He may be in charge tonight, but still, she felt she needed to one-up him in somehow. She took his finger in her mouth and popped it back out from her pursed lips. She swirled her tongue around it, her eyes never leaving his. The Ghoul breathed in the sight, his mouth agape beneath his mask. The Sister saw a falter in his demeanour and she continued to suck on his finger.

Seeing the twinkle in the Sister’s eye, the Ghoul chuckled. “Such a pretty mouth, so eager.” With his free hand, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled something from it. The Sister licked her lips as he took his hand from her mouth and proceeded to hook the leash onto one of the rings in her collar.

“Since you’ve been good so far, I don’t see why we can’t reward you, yes?” The Sister nodded in response. “Come.” The Ghoul said, tugging gently on the leash and leading her to his bed.


	3. Part III

As she laid down on her back, he kneeled on the bed and he proceeded to take her arms. He tied the leash around her wrists, leaving enough of its length that she was able to rest her arms over her head. She lifted her knees up, ready to receive whatever he was going to give her.

The Ghoul studied the Sister from beneath him. He studied the rise and fall of her chest as she took slow, deep breaths, the look of enticement with a small hint of pleading in her face. The Sister lifted her foot against the side of the Ghoul’s thigh, coaxing him.

He rested a hand on her knee, while the other met her warmth. He glided his index finger along her dewy lips, his touch light and intentionally constrained. The Sister squirmed at what she would only describe as selfishness, she then lifted her hips to somehow guide him where to touch.

“Stop it.” He said firmly. The Sister whined in defeat, and rested her hips back. She didn’t have to wait though, slowly he inserted his finger into her. She writhed beneath him, finally receiving his touch once again; and to her satisfaction, he joined his middle finger within her. The Ghoul then introduced his thumb to the equation, circling it around her clit. The Sister fought her hips from bucking, with her toes curling from the pleasure. She pressed her mouth against the stretched out leash near her face; her lips parted, her breaths grew faster and shallower. Finally, she was receiving her reward, the coil in her stomach tightened as the Ghoul continued to work on her. She bit onto the leash, groaning against it as she finally reached her climax. The Ghoul continued to work on her, watching her squirm. The Sister cried out, he chuckled and slowly drew his hand away. He popped his thumb in his mouth to taste her before reaching out his two fingers to the Sister. The still heaving beneath him, she steadied her breaths, lowered her arms and eagerly accepted his two fingers.

The Ghoul’s inhaled at the sight of her, her eyes closed sucking off every bit of her traces on his fingers.

“Beautiful.” He whispered. “Now let’s see what else that mouth can do.” He said, much audibly. He undid the leash around the Sister’s wrists and tugged on it as he sat at the edge of the bed. The Sister crawled to him, kneeled and sat on her legs between his knees. She may have sat down a little too fast as it made her jump, her flesh still feeling raw. She steadied herself and sat slowly. As the Ghoul let her settle, he undid his trousers and took out his aching cock, it’s head glistening wet.

The Sister rested her hands hand on his knees and licked her lips.

“Do you want it?” The Ghoul breathed, giving himself a slow stroke.

The Sister nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“What do we say?” The Ghoul asked.

“Please, sir.” The Sister clenched his knees.

“Good girl.” He whispered and let the Sister take his length.

She took him in her hands and met her lips around his head. “Thank you, sir.” She breathed, pulling him from her mouth.

Once again, she took him into her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it away from her face. She held the base of his cock while she let her mouth and tongue do the work. The Ghoul strained against her, he wrapped the leash around his hand, pulling her closer to him. With his other hand on the back of her head, he steadied her. He watched her as she bobbed her head, her eyes closed, feeling and tasting every bit of him. She opened her lids and locked eyes with him, her gaze enough to send him over the edge; but not yet.

“That’s good.” He grumbled. He tugged on the leash again, signaling her to stop. “That’s a good girl.” He stroked her hair as she lifted her head away from him. A string of saliva hanging on to her lips from the tip of his cock.

“Please, sir..” She said in a low voice. She wanted to please him just like how he pleased her. Without even waiting for him to speak, she took the head of his cock back into her mouth. Surprisingly, the Ghoul did not object the Sister’s sudden action and he let her do as she pleased. The Sister then sat back once again and wiped her lips with her fingers, as if not wanting to push her luck.

“So eager to please,” he chuckled. He leaned down towards her. “You’ve been such a good girl.” He reached a hand out to her chin, lifting it. “Do you want another prize?”

The Sister nodded earnestly.

“Very good.” The Ghoul said, and he met his lips to hers, his tongue marrying with hers. He straightened up and ordered her to the bed.

The Sister got to her feet, and crawled onto the bed once again, the Ghoul letting the leash slide free from his hand as she did. The Sister crawled into position, making sure to let him have an eyeful of her. He landed a playful smack on her bum, startling the Sister, a moan escaping her lips. The sensation rippling through her folds.

As the Sister settled herself, the Ghoul stripped himself of his clothes. On his knees, the Ghoul approached the Sister from between her parted knees. He rubbed his length against her slit and teased her clit with his tip.

“Please, sir.” The Sister said in a breathy voice. She moved her hips against him, her walls tightening as he teased her entrance. She wanted him so badly, she wanted him to fill her, to break her and for her to crumble in his arms.

Just then, the Ghoul moved away from her. She momentarily held her breath and looked down at him, groaning.

“Touch yourself.” The Ghoul ordered, his own hand on his cock. “Show me how much you want me.”

The Sister took her two fingers in her mouth, and dipped them into her drenched folds. She caressed her clit before slipping them inside of her, she moaned at her touch, imagining it was his cock not her fingers inside her. She felt closer now, but she didn’t want it to end like this, she wanted him.

“Please, sir..” She groaned. “Please.. sir..” She groaned again, her eyes shutting tight, her other hand wrapping around the leash that spread down her chest.

The Ghoul’s hand then grabbed her wrist, prying her hand away from her and lifting it over her head and doing the same to the other, still with the leash around her hand. He held her wrists in place with one hand, grabbed her jaw with his other, and crashed his lips against her open mouth. She let his tongue explore her, her tongue accommodating his. Parting his lips from hers, he straightened up, his arm stretched out still holding her wrists above her head. He then slid inside her, burying himself to the hilt. She exclaimed, moaning louder this time.

“Beg for me.” He groaned, thrusting hard into her. Her breasts bouncing along with the movement of his hips.

She moaned again, arching her back. “P-please.. oh please!” She turned her face to her arm, stifling her voice.

“Let it out, darling,” He growled. “you know how much I love the way you sound.” Thrusting hard into her at that last word.

She shifted her face away from her arm and let herself go, yelling and moaning from beneath him. Shortly after, the familiar tightening in her stomach returned. She locked her ankles around his hips, anchoring him further into her, letting him hit her delicious center, over and over until finally, she fell over the edge. Just as quickly as she did, she felt him spill himself inside of her, his warmth filling her.

Her legs feeling weak, she let her ankles fall to the bed. He lowered his face to hers, their hot breaths mixing together, he kissed her. The kiss sloppy, but full of intent. He slipped out of her, unhooked the leash from her collar and fell onto his back next to her. She snuggled into him, hooking a leg over his as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

His hand found her backside. Still sore, the Sister flinched. The Ghoul chuckled, his palm caressing her still reddened flesh.

“I’m definitely gonna feel that tomorrow.” She said, breathing against his neck.

“How do you feel? Are you okay?” He said, breathing into her hair. Her familiar scent mixing together with smell of sweat and sex. She merely nodded.

“Come, I’ll draw you a bath.” He suggested, but she didn’t move. She nuzzled further into him; her arm around his stomach, she felt for his body against hers, feeling his heart beat and the way his chest would rise and fall as he breathed.

He planted a kiss atop her head, and laid there with her, satisfied and content.


End file.
